Regrets
by Elficiel
Summary: Séquelle de Coeur brisé - Part II de la trilogie - Atem est encore profondément marqué par le suicide de Yuugi, mais la vie poursuit inexorablement son cours...


**Le fandom de Yu-gi-oh semble dormir ces temps-ci...**

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la seconde partie de ma trilogie ; il s'agit de la suite de '_Cœur brisé'_ **; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais comme vous le savez, vous avez la possibilité d'y exprimer votre avis rien qu'en cliquant tout en bas, sur le bouton magique ! Lol**

**-**

**-**

-

Auteur : Regenerating Fire :)

Type : Angst, comme d'habitude...

Rating : K+

* * *

**-**

**Regrets**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_" La vie se passe à désirer ce que l'on n'a pas, à regretter ce que l'on n'a plus... "_

-

-

* * *

**-**

_**Sugoroku POV.**_

_**-**_

Bientôt huit heures. Le magasin va ouvrir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse encore travailler. A mon âge… Le temps d'un long bâillement, je sors de ma chambre et de ma torpeur. Pas besoin de m'habiller vu que je ne me suis pas changé, ayant dormi cette nuit devant mes factures.

Si je me souviens bien, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ; quelques tonnes de paquets à déballer et des cartes à classer. Tant mieux. Je marche lentement, réservant la moitié de mes forces à empêcher mon regard de frôler le mur de gauche dans le couloir. J'ai trop peur de **le** revoir.

-

Tout en marchant, j'ai l'impression qu'**il **me regarde…  
Non, Sugoroku, tu ne dois pas ! …

Mais mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés, attirés par la photographie accrochée au mur. Toujours deux grands yeux violet et innocents qui me dévisagent intensément. Toujours ce sourire d'enfant qui réveille au plus profond de moi un tourbillon de remords.

Yuugi était particulièrement joyeux le jour où je lui ai pris cette photo…

-

-

Je détourne vite mon regard de l'image interdite. Mais c'est trop tard. Son nom revient résonner dans mon esprit, et la torture recommence…

-

_Je le vois tomber lourdement sur le sol de la salle de bains, entouré d'une multitude de pastilles et de comprimés, pâle comme ce jour…_

_-_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. J'ai si mal. Mais d'une douleur d'un autre ordre. Une douleur qui est loin d'être physique.

-

_Il avait le visage marqué par la douleur et gardait une main crispée sur sa poitrine…_

_-_

_-_

Il faut que je m'arrête ! Sinon je…

Au bout d'un moment, je réussis enfin à devenir, difficilement mais de justesse, maître de mes émotions.

…

Comment un être toujours plein d'allant a pu en arriver là ?  
Yuugi si joyeux, si gai… a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Comment cela a-t-il pu être ? Mais connaissais-je vraiment mon petit-fils ?

-

-

-

Me voilà à présent dans la salle de séjour. Une ultime épreuve m'attend, la dernière heureusement : je viens de me souvenir qu'il me faut mettre de l'ordre dans la chambre de Yuugi. Courage. Au passage, je pose mélancoliquement ma vue sur la télévision. Quand je pense à la fois où, pas plus haut que trois pommes, Yuugi l'avait remplie d'eau… Manquait plus que le poisson rouge et j'avais un joli aquarium…

-

-

La porte de **sa** chambre se dresse devant moi, imposante et me fait l'impression d'un cadenas sur un coffre car refermant les empreintes fugaces d'une vie envolée. Un être a vécu ici. La porte s'ouvre dans un faible soupir : j'entre. L'odeur de renfermé règne dans la pièce. Le lit est encombré de linges et de gadgets en tous genres. Je m'y approche et l'odeur corporelle de Yuugi se fait plus forte. Mon vieux coeur se crispe ; cela va faire trois semaines qu'il agit ainsi au contact de toute chose me rappelant ce garçon.

Je me demande si je vais tenir encore longtemps.

-

Au bout de cinq minutes, c'est avec la tête lourde que je sors enfin de la chambre, les bras ballants le long du corps.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de tous ces vêtements et objets.  
Au début, l'idée de les donner m'a pris, mais Atem s'y est farouchement opposé. Il ne se rendelo pas compte de ce que ça me fait, d'avoir à rentrer dans cette pièce pour l'aérer, et y mettre encore de l'ordre.

Mais après tout, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Les évènements précédents l'ont beaucoup bouleversé, ce qui est très visible, à sa mine sombre et légèrement triste.  
Comme moi.

-

-

Il espère qu'un jour, Yuugi se sortira du coma dans lequel il est plongé depuis trois semaines. Il y croit comme du fer et veut que tout soit là pour son retour. Je voudrais y croire moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire mais la souffrance a fait sombrer mon âme dans un désespoir obstiné. Surtout quand je revois encore le teint cireux (presque cadavérique) de Yuugi dans son lit d'hôpital…

-

À cette réminiscence, je me prends derechef la tête entre les mains.

-

-

Quand tout cela va-t-il cesser ?

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Normal POV.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Le froid de l'automne circule le long de son corps mais Atem ne s'en aperçoit pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Tout en marchant, il effleure du bout des doigts une aspérité dans sa poche. Deux heures ont passés et il n'a toujours pas touché aux cigarettes ! Un record qui se brise aussitôt car l'envie de noyer son chagrin le reprend.

-

-

Rien à faire avec ce fichu vent qui l'empêche d'allumer le briquet !

-

Avec beaucoup de dépit et dans un soupir, il range les objets dans sa poche. Tant pis, il faudra faire sans.

Le feu du passage piéton a enfin viré au vert et le jeune homme en profite pour traverser la rue, entouré d'une multitude de passants. D'autres pensées l'envahit tandis qu'il parcourt, sans se presser, le chemin vers le lycée.

-

-

C'est presque avec des efforts surhumains que Atem parvient à se débarrasser d'une série d'image.  
Mais malgré toute sa volonté, un visage poupin qu'entourent deux mèches d'or apparaît, illuminé par la lumière violacée que projettent deux grands yeux candides. Un visage qui étire sur ses lèvres un sourire tout à fait charmant, un visage qui exprime de la rancœur (presque de la haine), un visage qui se tort dans la grimace de tristesse, puis de douleur. Un visage qui finalement se couvre d'une étrange pâleur ; celle de la mort.

Tout ça, à cause de lui.



Atem sent un pincement dans son cœur. La culpabilité pèse sur lui et un nouveau souvenir vient…

-

-

-

_Yuugi parle et maîtrise avec grande peine ses émotions. Il semble souffrir et Atem s'en veut pour cela. _

_« Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que mon cœur souffre depuis que tu es là, Pharaon. Il y a que je vis en pestiféré à cause de toi. »_

_Les yeux écarquillés, l'ancien souverain contemple avec consternation les larmes qui se forment aux coins des yeux du garçon. L'atmosphère dans la pièce est tendue. _

_« Mais que- »_

_Mais Yuugi, froid (ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant) se détourne de lui, pour cacher sa peine. Atem lève une main vers le jeune homme ; qui évite le contact et s'écarte brusquement pour quitter la chambre. Reste un ancien monarque désemparé, ahuri. _

-

-

-

Et ce fut à partir de cela que tout a commencé… Un nouveau vent froid traverse le dos de Atem qui le sent venir cette fois, car raidissant ses membres. Les cours ont visiblement déjà commencé, car peu d'élèves circulent dans le préau, ni dans les couloirs, mais que lui importe ? C'est toujours sans se hâter qu'il va vers la salle des cours.

-

Lundi.  
Un jour pourtant porteur de bonheur, à cause de l'absence de la quasi-totalité des professeurs, avec un emploi du temps seulement constitué que de deux heures de cours de sciences physiques.

Lundi.  
Le jour où Yuugi est …  
Atem secoue la tête, désabusé.

-

-

« Hey ! » lance une voix familière derrière lui.

Jonouchi. Toujours en retard aux cours.  
Atem l'avait oublié.

Il hoche nonchalamment la tête en guise de salutation.

-

-

Cours de sciences physiques. Il y entre dans la salle sans s'y être préparé.  
Le professeur le dépêche d'entrer pour se placer devant la classe, grave.

-

-

« Quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Il faut que vous sachiez que votre camarade Yuugi Mutô est actuellement dans le coma, suite à un accident. »

-

Ça, Atem le sait mieux que quiconque. Il y avait été au premières loges pour y assister à cet accident (Du moins si l'on pouvait appeler tentative de suicide ainsi).  
Yuugi inerte sur un brancard transporté par les hommes de l'ambulance.  
Yuugi qu'on a arraché de ses bras pour l'emmener vers l'hôpital le plus proche.  
Yuugi aujourd'hui dans un état oscillant entre la vie et la mort.

Demeuré impassible à cette annonce, le jeune homme ignore les regards peinés, curieux de Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Ryou et des autres élèves.

-

Quelques minutes de silence sont observées pour Yuugi et Atem remarque que tout le monde fait comme si ce dernier est déjà mort. Mais il faut reconnaître que peu d'espoir subsiste, après deux semaines…

-

-

-

Puis le cours commence pour de bon, par un rendu des derniers contrôles faits la semaine dernière.

Atem est très choqué de l'acte de son ancien partenaire et cela s'en fait ressentir dans son travail. Une note catastrophique à l'encre rouge est tracée sur sa feuille.

-

-

« Il faudra que Monsieur Mutô m'explique la baisse progressive de ses notes ces temps-ci. Elles étaient déjà moyennes au début du trimestre. (Le professeur se décide à lancer l'offensive de front:) Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes tombé amoureux ? À moins que les jeux ne vous aient totalement retourné le cerveau ? »

-

La rhétorique est cinglante mais personne n'ose rire. Tous sachant (sauf le professeur apparemment) la relation qui existe entre les deux Mutô, en plus du respect que leur inspirait Atem le nouvel élève.

-

-

Et le fait qu'il puisse être bouleversé par les évènements, ça ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit ?

-

L'ancien souverain fixe l'homme au regard moqueur avec une lueur de haine.

-

« Oh non, j'ai juste été influencé par votre enseignement de plus en plus médiocre. »

-

Sursaut dans les rangs. Atem découvre avec délectation un léger vacillement chez l'adversaire.

Cet abruti de prof méritait d'être rabroué, après toutes les humiliations qu'il a fait subir à Yuugi…

-

-

« Levez-vous ! ordonne l'enseignant. Nous verrons ce qu'en pensera le proviseur, en attendant, vous êtes renvoyé du cours, Monsieur le maître des contrôles ratés. »

-

L'effet escompté ne se produit toujours pas car un silence de mort plane dans la pièce. Le garçon se lève, quitte le cours sans un regard pour l'homme qui gribouillait un mot sur du papier, visiblement contrarié.

-

* * *

-

Ça fait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il erre comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs avec un vide béant dans la tête. Atem entend des bruits dans son dos et se retourne : un grand lycéen accompagné de sa bande, suit le jeune homme avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Il s'agit de Urashita, un élève rebelle réputé pour être l'une des grandes brutes du lycée…

-

-

Un vague souvenir lui remonte : Yuugi qui revient à la maison, le visage tuméfié et couvert d'ecchymoses parce qu'étant soi-disant tombé dans un escalier…. Et qui le jour suivant évite soigneusement le couloirs et Urashita.

-

« Toi et moi avons un petit compte à régler », murmure Atem en observant fixement le mastodonte s'avancer vers lui, goguenard.

-

-

« Tiens tiens, le nouveau Mutô ! Qu'est-ce qu'un minable comme toi vient faire tout seul dans les couloirs ? »

La brute fait craquer ses poings tout en ricanant.

-

« Maintenant que j'y pense… On ne t'a jamais souhaité la bienvenue ! Compte sur nous pour nous en charger (il regarde Atem méchamment :) Après ça, tu peux être sûr que plus aucune fille ne fondera de fan-club sur toi. »

« Et si on faisait un jeu toi et moi ? » demande le garçon à brûle-pourpoint.

-

-

La bande éclate de rire face à l'effronterie de ce minus.

-

« Si tu gagnes, poursuit Atem. Tu feras de moi tout ce que tu voudras, mais si je gagne, alors je pourrai décider de ton sort. »

Urashita rit à nouveau jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

« Ce que les demi-portions peuvent être drôles parfois ! Entendu, prépare-toi à morfler ! »

-

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Pharaon, qui sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes.

« Rien de plus simple, chacun tire à son tour une cigarette à partir de la rangée du haut. Dans le paquet, il y en a une qui est empoisonnée et celui qui la prend a perdu. »

« C'est comme si j'avais déjà gagné. »

-

-

Urashita regarde le contenu du paquet et tire une première cigarette de la rangée du haut. Atem aussi. La fumée s'élève en l'air. Au début, tout va bien. Urashita ricane d'avance en songeant à ce qu'il va faire subir à ce nabot. Ce dernier le fixe impassiblement et semble sûr de lui, tout en crachant au sol son cylindre.  
Geste bientôt imité par le mastodonte.

Tout en le faisant, il remarque une cigarette différente des autres à cause de sa couleur plus foncée, à la deuxième rangée, en avant-dernière. Sans doute l'empoisonnée. Selon ses calculs, ayant tiré le premier, Urashita peut être certain de perdre. !

Eh bien, il va s'arranger pour qu'Atem Mutô tombe dessus.  
Profitant de ce que son adversaire ne regarde pas, il prend la cigarette que doit piocher le jeune homme après lui, et saute celle qui lui est destinée. La situation ainsi retournée, la victoire est à portée de bras…

-

Atem lui adresse alors un sourire malicieux :

« Tombé dans le piège, comme je m'y attendais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je savais que tu sauterais la cigarette que tu aurais dû prendre pour tenter d'éviter de tirer la mauvaise, mais… es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? »

-

-

Que dit-il ? Urashita ne comprend pas. Il avait pourtant évité l'empoisonnée…

« La cigarette à la couleur foncée que tu as vue n'était pas celle que tu croyais être, explique le garçon. C'était…fait exprès…»

-

-

Urashita écarquille les yeux. Tandis que son antagoniste parle, il sent déjà la fumée âcre s'infiltrer sournoisement dans ses poumons, qui commencent à s'agiter spasmodiquement. Devant lui, il voit un Atem satisfait de sa victoire.

« De toute façon tu vas crever ! Sale… »

-

Mais le couteau qu'il a sorti pour punir le jeune homme est comme figé. Son bras crispé ne lui obéit plus et semble paralysé, tout comme le reste de son corps qui s'affaisse lentement sur le sol…

-

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le démolir ?! » crie-t-il aux autres, exaspéré par leur passibilité face à son impuissance.



Le gang réagit et suit l'ordre donné mais l'œil qui brille sur le front de leur future victime les éblouissent. « La sanction ! » est le dernier mot qui parvient à leurs oreilles…

-

-

« Là où vous irez, vous ne pourrez plus faire de mal à quiconque », conclut Atem.

-

-

-

Un silence concentré s'en suit. Si il a mit cette cigarette empoisonnée dans le paquet … c'est juste dans le but d'en finir avec la vie, si celle-ci se montre trop dure. En faire un jeu avec quelqu'un ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit sur le moment.

-

D'un geste machinal, il range son paquet dans sa poche en toisant les corps inanimés de Urashita et de sa bande sur le sol.

-

-

Puis le garçon continue sa marche dans les couloirs, les pensées dans le vague.

Dans son passage, Atem reconnaît le casier de Yuugi et s'arrête aussitôt, à cause de la montée de souvenirs…

-

-

**-**

« _Salut ! Quoi de neuf ? » dit Honda d'un ton enthousiaste, apercevant Yuugi. _

_Ce dernier ferme le casier, serre ses affaires contre lui et évite soigneusement le regard de Atem. _

_« Rien. Anzu n'est pas là ? »_

_« Non, elle ne viendra pas », intervient le Pharaon, qui enfonce tranquillement ses mains dans se poches, cherchant des explications sur le comportement de son ancien hikari la veille au soir, dans ses grands yeux lilas._

_Le petit Yuugi écarquille les yeux et crispe sa main sur ses affaires. L'absence de Anzu a du lui faire un choc. Timide, il lève son regard vers celui du jeune homme et une coloration pourpre se dépose sur ses joues. Reprend son sang-froid en une seconde pour dire _

_« Inutile de te donner cette peine, Pharaon. »_

_Atem fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ? Pourquoi son cher Yuugi est-il devenu aussi glacial ? _

_« Pourqu- », veut commencer l'ancien souverain mais la sonnerie qui se déclenche l'interrompt aussitôt. Yuugi s'en va comme si de rien n'était..._

**-**

-

L'ancien monarque manque de s'étouffer en lâchant un soupir. La haine de Yuugi était presque palpable. Encore à cause de lui. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de mettre au clair sa relation avec Anzu plus tôt ! Et lorsqu'il a essayé de le faire, Yuugi est parti sur lui, n'ayant voulu entendre davantage.

Le pire est, qu'au lieu de suivre le garçon là où il allait (ainsi il aurait pu l'empêcher d'avaler ces maudits médicaments) Atem s'était contenté de rester là, à ruminer son amertume et sa tristesse.

Pourquoi Anzu…

-

-

Anzu ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvient encore de la conversation qu'ils ont tous deux eu, trois semaines auparavant…



**-**

**-**

-

_Sortie au dehors pour une raison bien précise, Anzu sent quelques gouttes de pluie qui commencent à tomber, et découvre un ciel voilé de nuages gris. Le temps vire à l'orage.  
Le temps est comme son coeur.  
Son visage délaisse quelque peu son expression abattue pour refléter un sourire voulu radieux lorsqu'il voit venir Atem. Quittant ses sombres pensées, la jeune fille s'avance vers l'ancien Pharaon en lançant un jovial ' Salut !' que ne lui rendit pas son interlocuteur. _

_-_

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? », s'étonne la brunette et posant une main sur son épaule. _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Yuugi…Depuis hier, il est froid et distant, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout . » _

_Les iris bleutés de la jeune fille se couvrent d'une ombre étrange. Il l'observe attentivement, intrigué par le changement radical de son regard, et le '__**C'est à cause de toi… Si Anzu…**__' de Yuugi lui revient en tête. Quelque temps après que ce dernier eut prononcé ces mots, il était parti en ignorant toutes les protestations de l'ancien monarque._

Tout est lié à elle.  
A cette ultime pensée, un sentiment qui s'apparente à la colère ou à l'amertume lui étreint le cœur. 

-

_« Qu'as-tu fait à Yuugi ? », articule-t-il d'une voix soudainement devenue glaciale. _

_La brunette a dû s'en apercevoir car une lueur de surprise s'affiche sur son visage, puis une autre, de tristesse la remplace. À la suite d'un silence, elle se décide enfin à parler, des hésitations dans la voix. _

_-_

_-_

_« Je… Yuugi… Yuugi m'a dit… qu'il m'aimait… »_

_« Et tu l'as envoyé balader », conclut le Pharaon qui croise les bras._

_-_

_Elle lève une main, comme pour se justifier. _

_« Non…Je lui ai juste expliqué… Que… Que ce n'était pas réciproque… Je_... »

-

-

_Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle la jeune fille a téléphoné à Atem pour lui demander de dire aux autres qu'elle ne viendrait pas au lycée ! Pour éviter Yuugi. Et dire que c'était à cause d'une prétendue grippe. Elle avait osé lui mentir._

_La brunette baisse la tête. Atem ne peut pas voir son visage mais aperçoit tombant aux pieds de son interlocutrice des gouttes d'eau. Il semble que Anzu pleure. Mais comment le savoir sous la pluie ? Nullement touché par ce spectacle, il reprend, imperturbable : _

_« Tu t'es moquée des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi, tu t'en es servie que pour mieux l'exploiter selon ton désir…Non, tu ne mérites pas son amour. » _

_-_

_« C'est faux, articula péniblement Anzu Mazaki en laissant rouler sur son menton des larmes. C'est justement pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs que j'ai tout dit… » _

_-_

_-_

_Le Pharaon se rapproche lentement de la brunette, l'air impassible. _

_« Après combien de temps ? Combien d'années ? » _

_Un moment passe. _

_« Je ne t'aime pas, Anzu, prononce-t-il lentement afin qu'elle prenne conscience de ses paroles. Tu ne seras jamais pour moi plus qu'une amie. » _

_Mais Anzu n'a pas eu le temps d'entendre le reste de ses paroles, car s'étant enfuie, cachant sa tête de ses mains. Atem reste quelques instants, immobile, levant son visage au ciel et à la pluie. _

_-_

_-_

_« Elle ne te fera plus de mal, Aibou. » _

**-**

**-**

-

Oui, Atem se souvenait de ce moment, précédant de quelques minutes le suicide de Yuugi.  
Sa main se crispe en un poing rageur, à tel point que du sang file entre ses doigts.

Le suicide. Son Hikari devait vraiment être désespéré pour en être arrivé là...

-

-

-

* * *

L'hôpital de Domino renfermait en lui des odeurs de sang et de médicaments. Atem les sentit juste dès qu'une infirmière lui ouvrit les portes à battants.

-

-

L'heure des visites était enfin venue et il ne manquerait pour rien au monde cette occasion.

* * *

-

-

En voyant son ancien partenaire inerte, silencieux sur un lit, le garçon s'y assit sur le rebord, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher aux multiples fils multicolores qui y jonchent dessus. Son regard mélancolique se perd dans la contemplation, des appareils reliés à Yuugi au moyen de ces mêmes fils. Celui de la respiration artificielle émet un bruit à peine audible. La poitrine du comateux se gonfle et se dégonfle dans un mouvement lent et régulier.

Le regard de Atem se détend et affiche une expression de douceur mêlée à de la tendresse. Sa main se pose sur la joue de Yuugi. Tout occupé à la caresser, le jeune homme ne s'aperçoit pas que les oscillations dans le moniteur du rythme cardiaque de Yuugi forme des pics importants, pour finalement revenir au bout d'une seconde à un rythme normal

-

-

Puis la main de l'ancien souverain se crispe. Son visage suit le mouvement.

-

-

« Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… »

-

Un autre silence vient faire place à cette demande.  
Mais Yuugi, obstiné, garde ses yeux clos et ses lèvres se refusent à s'ouvrir pour parler.

Il soupire.

-

-

Une femme débarque dans la pièce, en rappelant à Atem que l'heure des visites est bientôt terminée. Celui-ci fait mine de ne rien entendre et continue de scruter les traits fatigués de son ancien partenaire. La jeune doctoresse soulève et prend le bras de Yuugi pour vérifier sa tension. Elle lève ensuite ses regards vers le moniteur dans le but de relever les constantes vitales du comateux.

Tout va bien, dit-elle, le rythme cardiaque est stable quoique parfois ponctué de certaines irrégularités.  
Le Pharaon hoche pensivement la tête.



L'état de Yuugi est assez critique. La quantité de somnifères qu'il a absorbé lui a suscité une crise de foie, en outre de plusieurs saignements situés dans l'estomac. Tout médicament a un effet secondaire, et ceux-ci n'échappaient pas à la règle. Ayant excessivement agi sur son cerveau, ils ont provoqué une légion cérébrale ; ce qui a eu pour séquelle un coma traumatique…

La femme cesse de parler et fixe le visiteur avec une lueur de commisération dans le regard. En posant une main compatissante sur son épaule, elle lui dit qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait ; ce n'était pas toujours facile de vivre tout en sachant qu'un être cher est entre la vie et la mort.

L'ancien monarque acquiesce et effleure doucement la joue de Yuugi.  
Le médecin découvre alors avec stupeur que les oscillations du rythme cardiaque du patient montent en flèches.

-

-

« Otez votre main ! », intime-t-elle à Atem.

-

Ordre exécuté après un certain moment d'hésitation. Tout redevient normal.

-

-

« La théorie des gens dans le coma qui peuvaient ressentir ce qui se passe dans leur entourage s'avère donc être vraie ! »

« Quoi ? », s'étonne le garçon.

-

« Au contact de votre main, la tension cardiaque de votre ami s'est aussitôt accélérée, puis diminuée lorsque vous l'avez enlevée… »

-

Yuugi ressentait sa présence ?

Nouvel espoir pour Atem. Il attend donc un long instant et l'interne sort enfin de la chambre en précisant que l'heure des visites « se termine dans cinq minutes », et dirige ses yeux améthyste vers son Hikari.

-

-

Chuchote près de son oreille :

« Tu peux donc me sentir, Aibou. Je le savais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Anzu ne te fera plus de mal maintenant, je me suis occupé d'elle. »

-

Une expiration bruyante s'échappe de la bouche du comateux. Atem prend lentement sa main et la caresse.

-

« Oui... je suis là… Ne te fatigue pas trop, ton cœur est encore fragile… »

-

-

Les pics de la machine se reforment alors et montent vers le sommet de l'oscilloscope pendant un long moment.

L'œil rubis de Yuugi s'entrouvre; une larme s'en échappe pour cheminer tristement vers le chemin de sa joue.

-

-

Puis une voix, douce, mais encore très fatiguée...

-

-

« Ya… Yami ? »

-

-

-

* * *

**-**

Ses pas ne touchaient presque plus le sol tant la musique l'avait emportée. L'atmosphère relève de la magie. Anzu Mazaki n'appartient plus à la matière. Même si elle aurait voulu s'arrêter, ne l'aurait pu car son corps ne lui aurait pas obéie, transporté par le rythme envoûtant de cette mélodie.

-

-

Soudain une pique l'atteint au cœur. Elle ne peut pas y porter sa main. Un sanglot la secoue et tout l'univers magique s'effondre.

-

-

Ces pleurs… Elle pensait avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas fini. Sous les regards interloqués des élèves et du professeur, elle quitte l'académie de danse pour sortir au dehors à la hâte.

Respirant l'air frais de New York, la jeune fille a une pensée qui la traverse…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**" Yuugi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi… Je le sais, je l'ai senti…"**_

-

-

Essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui perlent à son menton, Anzu regarde le ciel bleu pâle qui se détachait des nuages cotonneux.

-

-

_**" Il faut que je saches… Que je saches ce qui lui est arrivé**__… "_

-

-

-

**à suivre...**

* * *

_-_

_Pffffh voilà j'ai enfin fini… J'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que la venue de la troisième partie de la trilogie est encore indéterminée._

_Une p'tite review pour commenter tout ça ? _


End file.
